Insanity
by MockingScout
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a budding psychiatrist, goes to work at Pacifia Grove an institution for people who have mental illnesses. Once there, she is told she is to help Percy Jackson, a schizophrenic who refuses to take his medicine and can be very difficult at times. Can she help Percy without getting injured in the process? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity.**

**-Annabeth-**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL CHARACTERS **

I first started working with the mentally ill after my older brother, Malcolm, had been diagnosed with Agoraphobia, an anxiety disorder. After seeing how much the doctors and psychiatrists helped him, I decided that I wanted to help to. After studying for about 5 years at a university, I got my first job at a hospital in New York. I worked there, in the psychiatrics department, for 6 months before I quit. I guess, I quit because it wasn't …personal enough for me. I felt like it was just about getting the patients diagnosed and treated as fast as possible, which is not why I wanted to do this. I wanted to get the chance to work with the patients, help them and maybe even get them on track enough to lead a fairly normal life. That's how I came to work at Pacifia Grove, an institution for people with mental illnesses. When I first arrived there, the staff joked that staying at Pacifia was like sinking in quicksand: the longer you were there, the less chance you had getting out alive. There had been three murders, seventy-three assaults (around twenty of them died later in hospital from their injuries) and fifteen escapees. The craziest of the crazies came here they said, ranging from schizophrenics to drug addicts going through withdrawal to severe cases of OCD. I was willing to put my life on the line to help people because that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to help, to make a difference. And I wasn't going to let anyone stop that, no matter what.

I walked into the staff room at Pacifia Grove at about 9:15am, Monday 3rd September. The place smelled of stale coffee, and to be honest, it didn't look much better. The entire room was a horrible yellow colour that was obviously once nice. As I hung my bag and trench coat up on the rusting hooks on the wall, I felt everyone's eyes boring into my spine. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. None of them broke eye contact with me.

"Finally, someone hired a replacement for Beckendorf!" exclaimed a woman with long brown hair, breaking the slightly awkward staring contest.

"Reyna! Don't scare her off, she just got here. I'm sorry about her, she has foot in mouth syndrome." smirked a small, brown haired, Rasta cap wearing man "You must be Annabeth Chase."

"Yes, I am." I nodded

"Well, hi. I'm Grover Underwood"

I smiled and shook his hand. I had a proper look around the room now. There was about seven of them, all lounging on chairs that were centred around a small wooden coffee table.

They all smiled and introduced themselves

"Hey, sorry about that… I'm Reyna" said the woman from before

"Yo, I'm Dakota"

"I'm Gwen"

"Hi, I'm Hazel."

"Frank, nice to meet you"

"Hello, I'm Jason"

I nodded my head, trying to remember all the names. Behind me the door swung open, and a flustered looking man with a long scar down the side of his cheek walked in.

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long the printer stopped working… oh good, you're here already." He smiled at me

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." I said stretching over to shake his hand

"Luke." He said "So, I have everyone's patient schedules here, and I hope they suit everyone because you have to follow them to a tee. Ok?"

Everyone nodded as he started handing them out. As people got theirs, they each in turn did a sigh of relief. Luke handed me three pieces of paper, but everyone else had five. Why did they only give me three?

"Ummm… it says I only have three patients here…" I said

Jason turned and frowned at Luke.

"Why did you give her Percy? She's just new."

Who's Percy?

"Right, ok guys, get to work and remember if the patient is being difficult just smile nicely and press the button." Luke called, clearly ignoring Jason's question

Everyone sat their coffees down, and exited slowly towards the door. Jason came over to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you to your patients rooms. Can I see your schedules?" he inquired

I handed them to him, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Well… it could be worse. You have Piper, Percy and Silena. Piper and Silena are real sweet, but Percy can be a little… difficult. I had him last year." He explained

"Oh… why are they here?"

"Silena has a severe case of OCD, Piper's a kleptomaniac, and Percy has an undifferentiated subtype of Schizophrenia."

I nodded, understanding now why everyone was glad not to have Percy. An undifferentiated subtype meant that he got all symptoms from the different types of schizophrenia, which would make him unstable and you would never be able to guess what he would do next. He could be happy and smiling one second, then become extremely violent the next.

"I'll show you Silena first. She lives in room number 101. Her problem is that she has to have everything completely symmetrical, that's why she is in room 101."

He turned into a long white corridor, and carried on walking. I fell into an easy step beside him.

"So who are your patients?" I asked

"Leo Valdez, Rachel Dare, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Juniper Ash. Leo enjoys setting things on fire, Rachel gets a lot of hallucinations because she used to be addicted to crystal meth and the side effects haven't quite worn off yet, Travis and Connor are kleptomaniacs like Piper, and Juniper thinks she is a tree."

"A tree?" I frowned

"Well… a dryad, which is this Greek tree spirit thing. Other than that she is completely normal, but her parents insisted on sending her here, even though we have told them many times she doesn't need to be here. This place is for people who the government feel 'are unsafe to be allowed to socialise with the public', not Juniper, she acts perfectly normal. It's just a little… quirk she has." He sounded annoyed, like this was something he told Juniper's parents every year

I smiled at him. I decided I wanted to be friends with Jason, I liked how he defended the patients.

"Here we are room 101." He said happily

_**A/N: Hi :) this is just a new story I wanted to try out… sorry this chapter is quite boring but it had to be done… Next chapter you'll meet all of Annabeth's patients and maybe Jason's but I haven't decided yet… I'm making Jason Annabeth's friend in this cos tbh I'm fed up reading about Luke being her friend, so I made him the boss ;) **_

_**R&R plz and pm me if you have any questions**_

_**MockingScout, out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity.**

**-Annabeth-**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY JACKSON**

Jason knocked the door lightly.

"Silena?"

"Come in Jason." I heard a girlish voice call.

He opened the door gently and beckoned me to follow him. As I walked in, my eyes widened in shock. The entire wall facing the door was made of one large mirror, in which I saw Silena reflected in. She had long ebony hair, bright blue eyes that were framed with long lashes and a figure to die for. Just being in the same room as her made me unnaturally aware of how messy my hair was, and how plain my outfit looked compared to hers.

"Hey, Silly." Jason smiled at her

She whisked around and slapped his arm playfully

"HEY! Don't call me that in front of Annabeth! She just met me, I don't want her to get the wrong impression of me"

"How do you my name?" I asked her.

"Sweetie, I make it my business to learn all the newbies names."

Jason leaned into me and whispered "Silena practically runs this place. Whatever you do, don't get on her bad side, unless you want to wave goodbye to your Christmas bonus."

I turned to look at her, nodding my approval. A woman is much better at organising things than a man. She smirked at me and winked, as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Don't worry, _Jacey-Wacey,_" she said mockingly "why don't you go and say bye to Piper? I'm sure you would like to be the one to tell her that you aren't her supervisor anymore. I'll show Annabeth all her other patients"

Jason flushed and mumbled something about Christmas bonuses, as he turned and left to find Piper I'm assuming. I heard Silena giggle, as she yelled at him to tell Piper that she sends her love with her lover. Silena dragged me to the door, and together we watched Jason storm down the corridor with his hands covering his ears, in case Silena shouted anything else.

"Are Jason and Piper going out?"

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily "It's quite a scandal. There's no rule against it because the founders didn't think that anyone would _want _to go out with the people here. But… it's heavily frowned upon in all other psychiatric hospitals. After Jason's parents found out they disinherited him, because they didn't want their son going out with someone with 'mental issues' and he refused to dump her. So now he shares a flat with Percy's younger brother, Tyson. Speaking of Percy, do you want to meet him next? I think we should give Piper and Jason some alone time."

"Yes, that would be great." I replied. I was going to ask what was he like, but I stopped myself when I remembered that Silena was not supposed to know what he was like. She hooked her arm through my elbow, and took me along the sheet white corridor. I made two observations about Silena: number one- she liked to talk about people's love lives. She told me a little more about Piper and Jason, and a little about Luke and his fiancée Thalia (apparently they were a match made in the heavens). Number two: she gave them all pet names like 'Jasper' and 'Thaluke'.

"…And here we are. Room 73. I'm gonna go Annabeth, I don't like going in Percy's room. I'll see you at our afternoon chat session, ok?" she asked, whilst giving me a tight hug.

"It's a date!" I joked. She laughed and walked quickly back to her room, wringing her hands as she left.

I took a deep breath and knocked. I was more nervous than I had been with meeting Silena, because this time Jason wasn't here with me.

"Come in." I heard a faint voice call

I opened the door slowly and understood why Silena didn't like it here. It was a mess. A large CD and DVD rack stood to one side, overflowing with half open cases and some broken discs. My eyes floated along the ceiling and walls, on which words, pictures and what looked like jagged lines had been painted with black paint. The closer to the bed you got, the more jumbled the words and lines became. My eyes were drawn to the unmade bed which sat below the collage, on which a messy black haired boy with bright sea-green eyes was perched precariously. He lifted his hand up to wave but only got up halfway, until his hand became trapped in the soft restraints he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing them?" I asked him walking over to loosen them

"STOP!" he cried pulling his hands as close to his chest as possible

I paused "Why? What's wrong?"

"I… Luke said… I don't want…" he stuttered

Luke had wanted him to wear them, in case I got hurt. I frowned and walked over to loosen them anyway. This was not right: you should only use restraints if the patient gets into a frenzy. One of the first things I remember being taught at med school.

"I want you to be able to trust me and not for you to think I'm so scared that you'll hurt me that I'm going to make you stay tied up like that all day."

He looked confused. Why did he look confused?

"But… I'm a danger to society." He said frowning at me. The way he said that, he almost sounded disappointed to take them off

"If you want to keep them on, that's fine."

"I think I'll keep them on, just in case."

I sat down on the small chair beside his bed.

"Percy, as you probably already know I am your new supervisor. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"My name is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. And as you probably already know I'm your new project." He smirked at me

Suddenly he flipped his head to the side, and glared into the dark corner of the room.

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything yet." He growled

"But- NO, WAIT…" he yelled, tugging on his restraints hard in an attempt to cover his head "NO, PLEASE… DON'T… STOP!"

"Percy, wake up." He flinched when I spoke "Percy, who was trying to hurt you."

His eyes widened in shock.

"Can you… Can you see him too?" he asked, eyes red and bloodshot.

"No, but it- he clearly upsets you. And it's my job to help, so who was it?" I said slowly

"…"

"Percy, it's ok. I want to help…"

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Please take these off." He gestured to his restraints.

You could say it might have been a bit irresponsible of me given what I just witnessed, but I leaned forward and removed his bonds.

**A/N: So that's me on holiday from now until Monday so I'm gonna try and update as much as I can… Tell me if you liked/hated it/ if you have any questions in the reviews please and check out my other stories **_**Scars **_**and **_**The Silver Line **_

**MockingScout, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanity**

**-Annabeth-**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY JACKSON**

I unclipped his leather restraints and let them hang beside the bed. I watched him stand, stretch and walk over to his black paint pot. He picked up the stained brush and dipped it into the paint. He put his face beside the wall, as close as he could get, and started to paint. He brushed the lines savagely onto the wall, getting faster and faster with each line he painted. After what seemed like forever, he dropped the brush and turned to face me.

"Can you see him now?"

I got a look at the wall, and saw a menacing figure. Small, heavy, with dark evil eyes. Not good.

"Yes. Who is he?"

"That is Gabe. My stepfather." He said, eyes narrowing when he said his name

Percy walked over to the CD holder and picked up a photograph.

"He was married to my mom. Before… before."

His tone was one of finality. That was all he was going to tell me right now.

"Hey…" I said questioningly "You want to show me to Piper's room?"

"Will Silena be there?"

"I can get her if you wan-"

"NO! I mean…" he cleared his throat "no that's ok. All she does is tell me how to clean my room properly. I'll show you myself."

I nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. He seemed really nervous for some reason, as he stumbled out of his room and down the corridor. As we walked along, he kept glancing back, as if he was checking I was still there behind him. He stopped at room number 394, and knocked a little tune on the door. He turned back and gripped my wrist and pulled me in front of him. I shot him a look as Jason opened the door.

"Annabeth! Good, you managed to find it." He smiled.

I was conscious of Percy's hand still on my wrist, and I felt myself flush slightly. I nodded slightly and walked in.

"Percy?!" Jason cried "What are you doing out of your room?"

I felt Percy shrink back, so I stepped in front of him again.

"He showed me the way." I frowned

Jason nodded and moved his head to the side to look at Percy. He raised an eyebrow, and I looked and saw Percy blush as bright as Jason's red tie. Jason started to laugh at Percy's discomfort, until a girl with bright feathers in her hair and a hello kitty top slapped him upside the head.

"Thanks Piper." Percy chuckled

"No problem Perce, any excuse to whack him." The girl smirked "Hey, I'm guessing your Annabeth."

"Hi, Piper?" I asked

"Yeah. I see you already met Percy." She winked at me

Ok. I'm confused. My facial expression must have showed it, because Jason mouthed 'tell you later'. Percy dropped my wrist abruptly, and stepped backwards into the doorframe.

"shit." He cursed, rubbing the back of his head

"ah…HA! I'm late! Annabeth, you'll be using the group room after me. I should be about an hour. See you all later!" Jason cried as he ran out, patting Percy on the shoulder as he passed

"What?"

"He means the room where we talk to you. We use it because there is a movable wall, so the talks can be private or in a group: whatever you want." said Piper

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long! I have honestly had thought I had this chapter updated… oops. Next chapter we will have the group talk *cue suspense* **_

_**Shoutout to guest known as 'boo': if it wasn't for you it would have probably been another couple weeks until I remembered ;)**_

_**TeeHee… Check out my other fics The Silver Line, Scars and Firelight :)**_

_**Have a great day (well… night.)**_


End file.
